


hard feelings

by 951004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/951004/pseuds/951004
Summary: it’s time to let go of this endless summer afternoon





	hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by lorde’s song hard feelings

they’re eating rose jam in the backseat of jihoon’s car, and soonyoung can’t remember the last time he felt the other’s warmth seeping into his skin, ink into a blank palimpsest.

 

a stifling gust of wind flits through the car, taking with it their honeyed words and feverish gasps as they made love at 3am, craving more, more, more.

 

“you should go.” the barest whisper past jihoon’s lips.

 

it’s ninety degrees outside, but soonyoung’s never been colder.


End file.
